fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tavrinth
| kanji = | romanji = | titles = Drago Blazing Storm (炎炎嵐,En Arashi ) Demon Dragon (魔竜,Ryūma)' Curse Dragon(呪いの滅竜魔法, Noroi no Metsuryū Mahō) | story = | image = | birthdate = unknown | age =unknown | race = Dragonoid/ Demon | gender = Male | height = Varies | weight = Varies | hair color = Varies | affiliation = | previous affiliation =High Order | guild mark location = | occupation = Traveler Teacher | base of operations = Caelum | teams = | status = Active | family =Tanazieth~Mother Unknown Dragon Slayer~Father Unknown Former Student | partners = None | previous partners = | alignment =?? | curse = | magic = | equipment = Sanguis }} Tavrinth recognized as the Curse Dragon or Demon Dragon (魔竜,Ryūma) is a Dragonoid and a former member of High Order. He is the offspring of the Fallen Dragon Tanazieth and an unknown Dragon Slayer. Upon making a deal with a demon, he was infected with its demon factor, becoming a Demon Dragon. This action would lead to great complications in the surrounding events that would follow him in life. Appearance Tavrinth is a large Dragon standing at fifteen meters tall easily towering over virtually everyone he encounters. However for more formal appearances he uses size alteration to mask his full size and body. Tavrinth's body is fully covered with dark purple scales that can be used as dermal armor for physical combat. Tavrinth's lower extremities, like his midsection, the inner spots of his tail,and legs, is beige in color giving him a less armored feel than that of his outer shell. He has a triangular shaped head complete with yellow horns, and piercingly sharp eyes with purplish Irises. Tavrinth also sports razor canine teeth and equally sharp claws that match the color of his horns. Tavrinth's wings similar to that of other dragons bat shaped, with rigid tips that can apply offensive measure. He dons black armored shoulder pads that covers his forearm and upper arm areas. Lastly a lone loincloth decorated with a metal belt fastened well around his waist with some form of white ornaments on the side. Due to his abilities of size alteration and transformation Tavrinth can be anywhere to average to to an astounding 15 meters tall. His preferred height is usually that of 6ft 8in 287lbs. A decent size to him which allows him to still maintain his intimidating size but also keep his elusiveness and quickness by not being a much larger target. In his human preferred human guise Tavrinth appears as a well built dark skin male with white/silver esque hair and orange colored eyes. Wearing no shirt and with white markings that stretch across both his chest and arms. Similar in color to the under body of his dragon form. Donning black pants with various belts and ornaments on his pants as well as an overcoat that rests draped over his shoulders and a single white pants leg sleeve on his left leg. Personality Tavrinth holds a large degree of intelligence and is quoted as being as cool as iceberg in the middle of the winter. However, beyond that many people really have no idea how to describe the dragon of curses, his actions while not overly shady or secretive shed no light on his goals or motives and it doesn't help that Tavrinth is cagey and evasive with questions concerning himself or his intentions. He can be easy to gravitate to with his disarming smile and rather slick approach, the way he talks being especially unique to him and the one thing most people remember about him. A smooth, laid back, half interested but listening approach. However the gravitation to him has more to do with his personality than it has to do with physical attraction to him. Tavrinth's set of codes he lives by gives him a sense of balance that unknown to others he aggressively keeps. Possessing a sarcastic sense of humor and a cool, calm, and collected demeanor, being rarely startled or shaken by anything or anyone. While not exactly the kindest person he is not incapable of kindness or compassion to help others in situations. However he is not a fool and does not allow others to get the drop on him or use this kindness as weakness. His methods in regards to killing a person come down to whether they deserve it or not, noting more nothing less. Respect is pretty big on him and he respects everyone till they give him a reason not to, those who he doesn't respect often are the ones who wind up dead. These waffling ideals is one thing that makes Tavrinth so interesting to be around. The idea that you never know what to expect from him until its time to make something happen and that dull moments are few and far in between. Though he is mostly alone and listening to his , which is odd considering his ability to just get along with people easily. However Tavrinth is still an extremely young dragon and thus is prone to rash mistakes where patience would have served him better his desire to avoid being bored for too long often finds himself in the middle of situations that could have been avoided. Tavrinth is also seemingly ambivalent to the axis of good and evil as he believes they are simply choices based on someone giving themselves a purpose. Tavrinth's action are not done from a place of hate nor goodness but simply to entertain himself and give himself a purpose on a day by day scale to pass the time. Helping and or hindering who he pleases just for the sake of doing it and having something to do. This is a direct result of Tavrinth's extent to avoid feeling aimless in his life. He seeks the fine line of peace and violence with thrill but also time for chills. If Tavrinth's greatest fear could be manifested nothingness would for the first time have a shape and form. Constantly wrestling in his mind of what role he should play or take in life being a dragon in a time where dragons are forgotten in reality but alive in imagination. Tavrinth is also know for his bottomless pit of an appetite, though he appears human he can eat 3-4 times his own body weight considering he is a dragon posing as a human using advanced transformation and curse. His eating habits is why he seems to be rather tight on money and prefers to "dine on the wilderness" rather than order food or go grocery shopping to cook. Especially considering he prefer cooked crocodile on an open fire. Tavrinth's enjoys hanging off the coast line away from city life, but he does enjoy the city life as well in healthy dosages. Tavrinth also has a interesting taste in women, preferring a specific type of woman who can pull off certain looks and features that attracts. A wild, unkempt woman of the wilderness look as being able to pull a more refined and dignified look as well. Befitting of his obsession with balance History Deal at a Crossroads During his youth while traveling, Tavrinth was attacked by a group of Dragon Slayers who wanted the glory of killing a dragon and achieving the power of . Being blind sided, Tavrinth fell to the ground wounded, damaging him even more. Before the arrival of the Slayer, he managed to pull his damaged body to a nearby ruins. Due to his size and decaying state of the ruin, upon entering the floor collapsed, causing him to fall further into the ruins. Eventually landing in an ancient library, with a single black book floating in the center of the room. He could hear something from the book calling to him, starting it would help him and give him power if he simply released and opened the book. Reluctant at first, with the appearance of the Dragon Slayers in the underground ruins he agreed and released the book from its bindings. With the slayers nearing his location, he opened the book, doing so a powerful demon spirit was released from the book. The demon imparted a part of its essence into his body, causing it to produce a demon factor which in time manifested and grew transforming him over the years. The demon instructed him on how to utilize his demon factor, using this, Tavrinth killed the slayers. The Demon now free thanked Tavrinth and left the ruins, stating that it had a few things to take care of. Happy with his new found power, Tavrinth set out to practice his new abilities. He quickly found that gaining it was not with consequences. ~Under Construction~ Dragons and Men COMING SOON Fairy Tail: Blackout Curse, Magic & Abilities (第一の印 Dai-ichi no In): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. Allowing him to contort his body and shape shift using Magical barrier Particles and upon activation become extremely deadly to anyone in the surrounding area. : Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. Conjuring explosions with a wave of his hand. While relying completely on explosions for offensive damage it can be alternatively used for defense as well. These explosions can be used in both a low and high yield causing a great deal of damage to surrounding area, buildings and cities. Even causing people to explode upon contact with his body is used actively in the event of facing especially quick characters who can land blows on him. *' ' (爆螺旋 Bakurasen): With a simple wave of his hand, Tavrinth creates a large, spiraling explosion that engulfs his targets. This action creates a large explosion in the form of a spiral that covers a large area. Blowing it to smithereens. *'Dragon's Detonation Claw': A spell that can be interchanged from any distance. Form long to mid-range Tavrinth swipes his arm and or arms creating a rumbling tide of moving explosions that tear through the area along its guided path, the explosions can vary between Low yield and high yield explosion. At close range, Tavrinth strikes an opponent and within second after making contact with the opponent the touched spot on the target explodes violently ------- (天下五剣 Tenga Goken): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. By crossing their arms, the user assumes the stance required to use their more powerful techniques. Using his arms as swords capable of cutting through anything as legend says. Tavrinth using his dragon scales and sharp claws and greater arm strength can release devastating cuts that can leave a city in great ruin. Often combined with Bomb Curse to make explosive cuts within enemies. *'Juzumaru':Known as the Rosary Circle, after crossing their arms and swinging them outward away from his body, the user creates an incredibly large and destructive shock wave that can not only cut cleanly through rock and stone, but can also cut through various defensive enchantments may be protecting their target. Showcasing its status as one of its status as one five best swords under the heaven. *'Kumokiri-maru': Known as the Spider Slayer it is a deadly series of slashes counted to 8 that eviscerate the opponent or leave them battered and badly wounded, slash open by the deadly cuts implemented in the spell. Tavrinth often uses this in close range make great use of his speed in close proximity and attack with the figure 8 slashes. *' ': Known as the Crescent Moon:Rapidly swinging their arms, tavrinth creates various crescent moon shaped shock waves in every direction that cut everything around the user slicing through spells, objects and even the toughest of defenses. *' ' (鬼丸 Onimaru): By swinging his arm sideways, Tavrinth sends a large, intense, cross-shaped shock wave at his opponent; said shock wave is strong enough to crack and leave deep evisceration marks in buildings and metal. ------ (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Able to completely flood his immediate area in a torrent of poisonous, black carbon water. Described as the water as "black water of darkness" and the vast space it occupies as "The Deep Seas of Hades". Tavrinth has shown a great deal of imagination and uses the water in a myriad ways, formations and attacks. From producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal with great pressure, creating boiling beams, forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage or flush out targets or even corralling opponents and imprisoning them. Making full use of the water's unique properties and poisonous side effects to weaken, injure and if need be kill enemies. Leaving them in the darkness to drown. *'Netherworld Deluge': Tavrinth creates a giant torrent wave of black water that comes bursting forth from the ground. Covering a vast space relatively quick with the black poisonous water. This spell is used by hand motions which can be guided by hand motions attacking foes with a crushing wave of black water. *'Dragon's Abysmal Wave' Tavrinth creates a spiraling sphere of water between his palms and releases a powerful pressurized blast of water in a rushing tidal wave that focused into a condensed beam. This beam of water can expand to become a rushing torrent but has a powerful blunting force as it violently smashes into its opponents with all the crushing pressure of the depths it has behind it. This beam is fired like a powerful jet and collides into enemies with little discretion. *'Torrent of Tartarus': Tavrinth creates a tremendous volume of pitch black water, using himself as the center and creates an enormous . Once used this spell and sphere alters its position in order to reflect the direction of his movements, making it difficult for his opponents trapped inside to escape the water itself itself and the deadly effects of absorbing too much of it.This spell gives Tavrinth a great deal of advantage over opponents as he can drown them and subject them to the poisoness effects of the water all the while pursing and attacking them relentlessly. ------ (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. One of which the form of Devil Slayer Magic (effectively christening him a ), which in turn allows him to offensively use ice as well as consume this said element for power gain. Tavrinth's only magic based attacks due to the loss of ability to use magic. His use of this magic is extraordinary in both form and power however despite its great caliber it is said to not be on the same level as World renowned Cryomancer Sub-Zero. According to Tavrinth himself he claims he wields it on a similar level as Silver nd is the best form of attack that prevents killing unnecessarily *' ' (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Tavrinth first inhales and then releases a breath of powerful ice to attack his foes. A large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. *'Instantaneous Freeze': With quick flick of the wrist or swiping hand motions Tavrinth is able to freeze anything within his path near instantly. These same hand motions are also used to create attacks away from his body and guide and direct the ice he creates. Causing grievous wounds and blunt damage with the misshapen ice forms he can create upon hand motions ------- (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed he is Able to use the power of the strongest member of Tartaros, ,creating thorns that can be used for various purposes from surprises attacks to bludgeoning strikes. Even overwhelming opponents with the sheer number and size of thorns. *' ' ( Ibara): By creating long thorns, Tavrinth can pierce his target by waving his fingers in their direction. Through the use of several hand gestures,he is able to create, as well as manipulate, thorns at their own will. The thorns are powerful enough to strangle and, at the same time, severely damage opponents, making such ability effective for punishment. When desired by the user, the attacking thorns can even pass through the body of the target, as well as serve as a protection for the user. He can manipulate the thorns to take whatever form he wishes and desires even create create flowers which can release Magical Barrier Particles as Pollen. Tavrinth can also use his curse power to create various explosions *'Feast of Gluttons': In this spell Tavrinth summons and creates a large volume of large monstrous thorns that resemble man eating plants and fly traps that burst free from the ground. These Thorns are said to be starved and extremely hungry and once called upon from the depths of the underworld. They eagerly seek out the scent of its prey and enemy to violently devour them and feast. Each of the plants has a specific sensory ability that the other does not, allowing them to coordinate and stalk their prey doggedly and endlessly untill they are defeated. *' ':Tavrinth creates a massive spinning sphere from his hand and fires a massive wooden sphere at his opponents. This spell can be used laterally as well as fired away from the body. Causing great impact damage smashing into objects with incredible force. *'Dragon World Thorn Supremacy': Creating a series of massive thorns that burst free from the ground Tavrinth conjures up an aggressive rushing tide of sharp and deadly thorns that rush in a tidal wave movement to overtake and crush the enemy under its great pressure and spiked embrace, can also be used trap opponents and ruin entire areas by unearthing towns and buildings. Digging and coming up from the very soil of the earth. *' ' (監獄の華 Kangoku no Hana): Tavrinth grows a large, monstrous flower covered with spikes and chains around its dark bulb, described as "the prison flower which blooms in the Underworld", from the ground that can use its vines to attack targets. The flower itself is capable of many abilities, from hiding people inside the bulb to be used to release various spores such as Magical Barrier Particles or even be imbued with curses and use designed attacks from it's center. Allowing the flower to keep a certain degree of surprise and weariness in battle. ------- : Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. Tavrinth also gains possession of Absorption Curse. Using it well in terms of maintain his balance of magical and curse power signal to avoid detection. This curse makes him very hard to deal with and mostly forces opponents to use object to counter him. As he can easily absorb souls, people and magic into his body to make use of himself. Magic and curses both. *'Absorption':By absorbing magic and or curses in the environment or used on him Tavrinth can intake these abilities and use them for himself. Having ready access to be used at his discretion. *'Connection':This spell enables Tavrinth to absorb the soul of a certain person. By making physical contact and "connecting" them to the intended person, he is able to employ their Magic and abilities at the same time draining their Magic Power. Furthermore, it allows him to transform to those souls he already absorbed, through the use of Revolution giving him a version of their form modified with his look. *'Dragonification':COMING SOON *'Revolution':Tavrinth can obtain the form of those be absorbs following the use of Connection and or Absorption. Gaining their powers and a variation of their appearance modified and combined with that of his by utilizing the absorbed soul. ------- (強化 Kyōka): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Being empowered to use all the curses of the Nine Demon gates. With this curse Tavrinth can enhance his powers without limit and even invoke transformation. Increase his senses or do the same for others and even take it away. however when used on himself he must distribute the power evenly to ensure his increase does not effect only his demonic power less he will speed up the effect of it killing him. Meaning he must focus it on his dragonic based energies fairly. ------ : Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Tavrinth uses Calamity Curse mostly in stressful situations. Generating and Creating Natural disasters to decimate areas with relatively ease with the might of mother nature. The spells he can use are great in damage and detail yet despite his use of it, he is not of the same destructive power was Naazariya. *' (ヒュル Hyuru)'': Tavrinth can generate and create various tornado's, twisters and hurricane both on his body and away from it. creating them to massive heights and varying forms of damage. These twisters can be used to augment his strikes such as punches and kicks and even be used to increase speed and defense. The tornados are capable of great feats of power ans destruction razing all among its winds and be used for various purposes. * (ボッ Boh): Tavrinth emits a hefty amount of flames from their body, harshly damaging anything within its radius. Causing Sizzling damage and even be used to augment power and speed of his blows. Alternatively, the user can breathe out a huge amount of flames that, in an instant, cover the battlefield in order to burn away the target. * ' This spell allows Tavrinth to create a torrential rainstorm that can douse flames of varying natures, which is mostly its use to deal with flame wizards, while the spell doesn't have any offensive capabilities it can be used in conjuncture with other spells to increase's its combat effectiveness. *' (どどん Dodon)'' Tavrinth can create powerful earthquakes that split the ground in two and cause it to shake violently. This spells can be used with his physical strikes which upon hiting the opponent increases the power of the strike and leaves them shell shocked for a time, throwing off their equilibrium and messing up their movement for a time *' ': Tavrinth makes the target sink down into the ground at varying speed trapping them within the earth. The spell creates a quicksand like effect that can neutralize a opponents strength and trap them within the ground. Can also be use to suffocate opponents as well trapping their entire bodies within the ground and cutting of their air supply. *''' (ゴロロン Gororon)'' Tavrinth in this spell creates staggering bolts of lightning that strikes it's opponents and slams them into the ground violently causing a great deal of damage to the target and the area. Tavrinth can coat his arms and feet in lighting and strike his opponents with the lightning enhanced strikes as well. ------ ( Makuro): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Being empowered to use all the curses of the Nine Demon gates. This curse allows tavrinth a degree of absolute control. Tavrinth can take total control of something or someone and is addressed as giving an "order. This order works among the deceased, alive, or an inanimate object all of which can be given and order and taken; though it has been noted that corpses do not function as well as living bodies. This in mind Tavrinth can also force one to reveal secrets, plans, tactics that they would otherwise not willingly share and once something has come under the user's control once, they can remotely resume control of them at any time. However among dragons stronger than him and Demon, stronger than him his use of Macro is limited against them. Macro is one of the curses Tavrinth uses this to Ordering himself to transform into his dragon state and even use this curse in a telekinetic defensive manner. His understanding of it is quite thorough but not quite s fluent as Seilah was, however resisting his commands has proven possible but difficult for humans to defy. This does not work on demons still. *'Dragon Retrogression: Engage': Tavrinth Orders himself to suppress his Dragon based energies and powers allowing him to pass off completely as a human leaving no magical origin of his dragon signature to be detected easily, however this also leaves him prone to overloading his body with the demon factor causing him to need to release it in order to stabilize and not cause great pain and or death. *'Dragon Retrogression: Release':Tavrinth Orders himself similar to Seilah to remove his suppressors allowing him to wield his dragon based energies and power with his curses, giving him the ability to use his cuses to their full extent even in human form. This also can be used to allow him to transform into his Dragon Form State. ------ ( Nekuromansā): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed Bloodman has been said to be able to make use of the powers of Tartaros' Demons. While Tavrinth prefers to leave the dead alone his application of Necromancer is extremely different from Keyes and even Skauzer. Tavrinth uses it alongside the second seal and Overskelter to rob and steal life form others and then store it for the use of Necromancer in using that life to revive a person of his choosing. While Tavrinth can use Necromancer in the same manner as Keyes and Skauzer, and simply using them for numerical superiority he prefers a more focused use unless the situations calls for it *'Malefic Dragon's Horde': Using Necromancer Tavrinth can quickly gather and summon forth spirits of dead/deceased dragons and send them out in a wave like formation, these dragon spirits eagerly hunger for flesh and will swarm the targets in an attempt to completely overwhelm the target and feed on their flesh sharing with them the pain of their deaths as they are eaten alive. *' ' (オーバー スケルター Ōbā Sukerutā): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed. He creates a vortex of skulls mounted atop tendrils of energy that actively seek out life and attempt to steal it. Similar to the Second Seal in seeking to steal and absorb life from those caught in it, however this spell also seeks to drive the target into madness than completely break them down into nothing by an extra skull to join among the masses of the dead. The life he steals can also be used for his Necromancer curse in reviving someone back to life even if they don't have enough drive, however Tavrinth can remove this life form them as he pleases or if he dies. The spell itself has been said to be of Necromancer origins. Escaping this is literally said to be extremely difficult according to Tavrinth. *' ' (第二の印 Dai-ni no In): Having been forced to absorb bloodman into his Body Tavrinth has gained all of the same powers Bloodman possessed, summoning a sea of skulls that can consume alive the souls of others and deteriorate normal beings who are touched by them, causing their mouths to foam and their eyes to begin to dry out as they perish. This spell is also said to benefit from Necromancer Origins. The Second Seal can be dispelled with holy-element Magic. ------ :*'Demon Factor': Due to the deal that saved his life granting him Demon based abilities Tavrinth's body possesses a growing demon factor. One that has gradually changed his body over the years. Despite the amazing abilities he has benefited from in this hybrid mix it also has slowly begun to kill him off as the offsetting energies are imbalanced and at varying times cause him great pain. Even his high tolerence to pain is tested daily by this pain that comes from within as each day he grows stronger he gradually comes closer to death. His Possession and forced absorption of the entity known as Bloodman has helped him stablize his growing Demonic powers by allowing the demon to siphon off the growing force within him. This inturn also allows Tavrinth to make use of the Etherious's curses at the expense of his previous magic abilities. Another side effect is that this sync and union gives off a unique signal that makes him dangerously easy to track once the signature has been identified and located. :*'Shapeshifting': Due to his size and form public appearances would be extremely offsetting and put him in the crosshairs unecessarily. Due to this regard Tavrinth has master the art of transformation/Shapeshift in which using his origin powers of Enchantment as a dragon he has created a human form for himself to use as a guise to walk among humans as one of their own. While there is a large decrease in his power and abilities compensating for the transformation, he can resume his dragon form when he wishes. This is done mostly using the First Seal's Magical Barrier Particles and a combination of Macro to order himself to hold the form. ------- *'Titanic Strength': Rewriting *'Colossal Endurance': Tavrinth in both human and dragon form can withstand incredible amounts of punishment so much so that he has often appeared nigh invulnerable. Tavrinth has proven that he is nearly invincible to conventional attacks, means and methods. However he is not fully invulnerable and can be hurt, damaged for killed. High level Dragon Slayer Magic is the only way to kill, or even hurt Tavrinth once his dragon form has been activated. Several successful direct hits needed to gradually weaken him. Even within his human form he is extremely durable, however in his human form where his dragon powers are supressed he can still be hurt by Dragon Slayer magic, however High Devil Slayer magic is more effective against him. *'Enhanced Senses': Tavrinth being born of a special origins has senses that are far more attuned than that of his fellow humans, dragons and demon counter parts. Able to discern the origin of people, their magic, and their race mostly just by their scent. His hearing and sight abilities are also said to be heightened a great deal as well. The range of his nose has never fully been understood but it is said his range is astounding, especially when focused on a trail or particular scent. *'Expert Hand to hand Combatant': Tavrinth is quite capable of defending himself in melee and brawl situations using his assortment of abilities to enhance and empower his already powerful blows. While he has no singular style or fighting technique, he employs a parkour style of combat allow free flowing motion and quick reflex with powerful strikes. Simply taking whats there and fighting back. He possesses notable striking impacts and power able to coat his strikes with various curses and magic to amplify pain inducement of the said strike. *'Deceptive Speed' Tavrinth is both in both forms deceptively quick. Showcasing precise reactionary skills as well as reflexes and speed. His quickness catches most opponents off guard due to the raw strength he demonstrates easily. he can quickly cover plenty of ground while running and within short distance moves he can become alarmingly hard to see while moving. *'Underwater Breathing': A lesser known skill and ability of Tavrinth's is his ability swimming and underwater breathing ability. While not an aquatic dragon of any sort he is well in order to compliment movement among his curse well versed in submerged combat. Showing no issue breathing underwater for extended periods whether in normal water, or even the deadly Tenchi Kaimei. *'Enhanced Swimming Speed': Using his own powerful leg and arm muscles Tavrinth can swim at high speeds well beyond humans, matching that of sea animals such as sharks. His speed can be doubled even tripled if swimming among his own Tenchi Kaimei, using the water to boost and push himself far along even at speeds which surpass that of his own on land. ----- *'Dragon Form': Tavrinth despite passing for human can enter and exit his extremely powerful dragon form whenever he pleases. :*'Dragon's Roar': The signature attack of the dragon's and like many of his species Tavrinth can fire destructive blasts from his mouth which are capable of leveling entire areas and mountains shaking them under the intense amount of power released from the roar. :*'Flight': Using his wings he can take flight in the skies flying at great speeds. Both in human and dragon forms. Using his incredible strength to push forward and cover a great amount of distance. :*'Scale Hardening'- Focusing his power into into his body Tavrinth can harden his scales to withstand tremendous amounts of punishment before caving into attacks. Direct blows when hardened have done little to shake him as it taking several high powered concussive strikes in many directions to weaken his shell just to be able to daze him. This is to toughen his defense against the most hardy of Drago Slayer users and while it does give him a boost in defense against it, under great constant punishment it will fade and wane. :*'Enhanced Magic/Curse Power': In his Dragon Form, Tavrinth is able to bring his full power to brunt, no longer held in check by the suppressors on his dragonic powers. His already immense Power increased to much larger levels, which allows him to greatly increase the power of his spells and utilize his curses to the full extent of their abilities. :*'Enhanced Physical Attributes': Tavrinth has tremendous strength as a Dragon even more so than his human form, being able to easily break through stone structures, crush a human being to death, and effortlessly break both the arms and legs of opponents who stand against him, even when blocking to protect themselves. :*'Immense Power': Tavrinth is an amazingly powerful Mage, capable of performing spells of outstanding destructive power and most with casual ease or great precision". He casually defeated several dragon slayers who jumped him in the past, stood and fought among some of the tougher guild wars among his High Order, defeating many without receiving a single scratch. Faced and facing off against two varying orders seeking his destruction yet despite their abilities designed to specifically counter him he has managed to stay ahead and defeat them. In his human form his power is said to allow him to fight on equal ground with Master Post Devil's Eye releasing. Equipment *'Lacrima Model: Sound Enhancement Headphones ':The latest model coming from Mitchia Company, this headphones is wireless, with the prominent, pointed Lacrima crystals jutting out from its ear-muffs acting as the Magic Database. This model is said to be capable of storing over 10,000 songs in its Magic Database, and changing the Lacrima crystals on the ear-muffs can alter the effects of the music: the only known type of alternate Lacrima, so far, is the Sound Enhancement Lacrima, which can increase the clarity of the music These headphones were a gift to Tavrinth while he never stated who they came from, he carried them and wear them constantly in his human guise. He takes extremely good care of them and shares them with no one only removing them when he has to fight, or shower. Before a fight or battle of any kind, or even transforming Tavrinth will play music that gets him amped and hype to battle someone.mEspecially someone formidible. Tavrinth himself even admitted he is slow to anger but breaking his headphones is the number one way to piss him off. He claims to have over 150 songs he saved for his playlist, however his most listened to and favorite songs are *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZXGzki_qww - Dive in the Mellow *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbQ2VsvBWGU - All Eyes on Me *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bs3viseNs1k - Summer Nights, Summer Breeze *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUCf29SBYPA&list=LLAueIrVv1bguzM3kpSl6aVQ&index=12- You Look Fly today *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZ-FCHTfszw- Backflip *'Movie Lacrima'(映画魔水晶ラクリマ Eiga Rakurima). A Lacrimra that allow's the owner to watch movies, Tavrinth has always been fascinated by the many uses of Lacrima and seeks to find a way to give his Sanguiems the exact same uses. He cn watch and stay turned on to many movies and even has a series that catches his eye. *Sanguis: COMING SOON Former Magic & Abilities : Metallic Lightning Dragon Magic (): :: Metallic Lightning-Make: Trivia *Tavrinth's original Element was lost as his demon factor grew, however Bloodman's failed Absorbtion of him winde dup making him a Dragon of Curses, wielding no particular element any further. *Effectively making Tavrinth a Dragon whose element is rooted in Curses. Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Demon Category:Fairy Tail: Rebirth Trilogy Category:Demon Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Six's DLC